1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a battery-capacity supervisory control, and more particularly to a supervisory control device that can display the remaining amount and usable time (period) or times of a battery.
2. Description of Related Arts
Undoubtedly, electrical appliances bring convenience for people and have been widely used. Most electrical appliances are powered by electricity that the electrical appliances are electrically connected to a AC power source. Accordingly, most electrical appliances are considered as home appliances, wherein such electrical appliances cannot be used, for example, when the user is driving such that there is no power source for the electrical appliances to be plugged. Accordingly, a DC-to-AC inverter must be used in order to solve the above problem for powering the electrical appliance when the user is driving.
But, at the present time, the above mentioned inverter, an uninterrupted power system or any of other regenerated energy sources such as solar energy, is unable (when being connected to a load such as an electric appliance) to effectively display the remaining amount and usable time of a battery during the latter keeps on operation for the load. It not only is inconvenient for use, but also may create various problems induced by forgetting or negligence of people. Particularly when using in a car, electrical power normally is supplied by a battery provided in the car. When the inverter is operated for converting the electrical power from the battery to the electrical appliance for a period of time, the power of the battery is subject to be overly used and the car will have a trouble of being unable to start. When the car is kept on running with the idle speed to supply electrical power from time to time, oil wasting is then caused.
And more, by the fact that batteries and the inverter are both convenient for carrying, it is quite popular to use the inverter to convert between direct and alternating electric currents, as to those intermittently electric discharging loads (such as a flashing light). The cycling times of use supported by the remaining amount of the batteries is a question concerned by a user, however, there is no device that can provide such a function.
In view of this and for getting rid of the above defects to make a battery-capacity supervisory control device able to display available capacity of a battery, and able to calculate and display usable time (period) or times of the battery in a loading state, thereby a user can effectively supervise and assure that the battery is in the usable state. The inventor thereby provides the present invention based on his experience of years and nonstop study and development.